Kurama:The Werefox
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: you may think you know Kurama but you don't. full summary inside. KuramaxBotan


KURAMA: THE WERE-FOX

by: me

Don't own characters, just plot

pairing: Kurma and Botan

Full Summary: Everyone thinks they know Kurama, but they don't. Every 3 years, he turns into a were-fox, a creature as big as male lion with fox features, weighs like a fully grown Saber-tooth tiger, claws the size of a normal foxes K-9's and teeth the size of a male lion, but curve like a wolves.

THE FOREST AROUND KURAMA'S STEP-FATHER'S HOUSE, NIGHT TIME, FULL MOON

Kurama could feel the change taking place, it had already been another 3 years since his last transformation and every time always hurt.

As his bones lengthen and shifted around, his skull morphing into that of a huge fox his teeth growing and sharpening, his hands going from normal to big lion size, his shirt ripping into nothing, except his jeans, they turned to jagged shorts with a tail going out the back, his hair turning to a silverish shade and going over the rest of his body, his eyes turn bright gold,so bright they glowed in they dark with a slit in them, his fox ears came up on top of his head as his human ears disappeared.

A moment later, he was completely transformed and got down on all fours and took off into the forest, as he ran he could still remember what that witch had said to him when he was still Youko Kurama.

**' Until you find your true love, who will accept you as you are in your beast form and does not run at the site of you in this form, then you shall become your normal demon self again. ' **

_' And because of that witch, every female that has seen this form, spirit; demoness; and human, run away from me in pure terror. That, and I've become human as well. Would still be as I was 3 years ago, human with a demon soul? ' _Kurama thought as continued to run far away from his step-father's house, where everyone he loves is sleeping peacefully unaware of the monster outside their door.

_' Even though I love them and they love me, it's not the kind of love the witch was talking about. ' _

As kurama ran, he stopped by the river a few miles away from his home and decided to take a small bath before he went hunting that night.

On a path leading to Kurama's home

Botan was walking toward her crush's home, to give a message from Koenma about this new creature that was running around his home.

Little did she know, one she was being watched by the wolves inside the forest, two the new creature running around, was her crush.

When Botan got to Kurama's home, all the lights were off and she didn't want to wake up Kurama's family. So she summoned her oar and went to his window.

_' That's odd. Why would he leave his window open? ' _Botan thought as she came to Kurama's window, _' Now this is weird. Why ain't he in his room? ' _She continued to think as she went down to the ground again.

When she did get down to the ground, she noticed bare-footed prints in the soft dirt, leading towards the forest.

_' Guess he went for a walk. But why did he go bare-foot? ' _Botan asked herself mentally as she followed the foot-prints until she came to some ripped pieces of someones shirt, _' Oh no! please let him be alright ! ' _Botan though as took off in a random direction looking for Kurama, unaware of the wolves following at a distance, waiting for to fall and injure herself.

Back with Kurama

As Kurama was getting out of the river, he caught the smell of a pack of wolves carried by the wind, but he also caught the smell of his crush along with the wolves scent.

_' Oh no. Botan's being stalked by those wolves! But I can't show myself. Not like this. ' _Kurama thought as his body of it's own accord followed the scent of wolves and the smell of the spring morning and after rain scent of his crush.

As he was walking his even more advanced hearing caught a muffled thud and a scream, along with a distinct growl of a wolf and a twig snapping and another scream from Botan and deciding quickly and against his own judgment, started running toward the screams.

With Botan

As Botan was running looking for Kurama, she wasn't looking where her feet were heading, and that was her down fall as one of her feet got caught in a tree root sticking up from ground, cutting it on a jagged rock.

She screamed out as she fell on her stomach.

Snap. _' What was that. ' _Botan thought as she got up from her fall and looked around and saw the wolves that were stalking her, with a hungry look in their eyes. _' Ever since that new creature came in this forest, the wolves here have gone mad with hunger because all of the big game has been eaten.' _Botan thought as she slowly got up.

But with the smell of her blood in the air, the wolves being hungry, they lounged at her with their teeth bared.

Botan screamed again and took off running again until she her foot couldn't take anymore of the running and she fell again and she quickly turned around and put her back against the tree trunk and summoned her oar, but one the wolves jumped forward and grabbed it with it's teeth and pulled it out of Botan's grip and busted it in half.

While that wolf did that, another made a grab at Botan with a loud roar caused all the wolves to stop their attack on Botan and look at the new creature that came.

Kurama

Kurama ran with all his might to to get to where Botan and the wolves were as he heard the wolves surround Botan and one break something that sounded like wood and another move towards Botan.

As Kurama heard this, he put more speed into his legs and jumped out from the bushes and roared a loud roar at the wolves that dared to harm his love.

ROAR!!!!!

With that the attack stopped and every wolf turned it's attention to him as he bared **HIS** fangs at the wolves and growled at them, challenging them to attack him, which is what they did.

The charged forward as Kurama got up on his hind legs and stretched out muscled arms and made his claws lengthen and got ready for the attack that came his way.

When Botan saw the creature bare it's fangs, she saw how big they were and got scared, but that didn't stop her from looking closer at the creature, in case it disappeared, she would be able to tell what it looked like if anyone from the detective was summoned to take it out.

As she saw the creature, she could tell it was a **very** big fox, but as she looked closer, she could see that it was wearing ripped jeans, the same as the material that was mixed with Kurama's...

_' That can't be Kurama. But it is wearing the same material that was with the white shirt.'_

The more Botan thought about the shirt the more her memory became clearer as she remembered seeing big paw prints leading away from the pieces of clothes and into the forest.

_' That is Kurama.' _Botan thought as she watched the fight between her were-fox love and the wolves when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a wolf behind Kurama.

_' Just to be sure.' _" Kurama! Behind you!" She shouted out to the were-fox and to her surprise, it did look behind itself as if it responded to it's or anyone else who would to his or her name.

Even though Kurama is in a different form, he still has his memories and still has his personality but since being human for a few years and changing to his were-form, he also got Youko's bad temper.

Kurama turned and swiped at the wolf with his huge claws and sent the wolf into the bushes with a yelp of pain that followed it.

as Kurama kept fighting off the wolves for what seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes, the wolves finally gave in and ran away with their tails between their legs.

When Kurama was sure they were gone, he turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Botan try to get up and when she called out him.

" Kurama. Wait. Please don't go. And try acting like that isn't your name, because you respond to it when I told you about that wolf behind you."

_' Why isn't she scared of me? Everyone else was. Why isn't she? Could she be the one to break the curse on my demon side and myself? ' _Kurama asked himself as he walked over to where Botan was now standing against the tree and she wasn't running away, but that is probably because she was injured, that is what Kurma thought as he came closer.

Botan looked at Kurama really bright golden eyes and saw the kindness that his human side always had when he was near her or his mother.

" Kurama. Why didn't you tell us about this? " She asked as she reached out to touch his furried fox face, but stopped when she saw him flinch, " Kurama what's wrong? You know I wouldn't harm you." Botan continued as she reached out again and this time, Kurama didn't pull away, he did something he rarely ever did while in this form, he talked to her.

" Well. To answer your first question, I've been this way since my demon years. And when I turned to Shuiichi, I was able to keep it secret from my mother for awhile until I got older and like with demon side, every 3 years I turn into this monster, that is until I find my true love, who won't run at the site of me in this form. And when I become this way every female that I've been with has always ran screaming. That is everyone. Except for you. Why do you not run from me? " Kurama answered/asked her back and was really hoping she did love him as much as loved her.

" Because I know you would never hurt me and because I don't run from you, is because...I..I love you Kurama." Botan answered/confessed tom him as she reached for him again, when he suddenly rose up on his hind legs again and he too reached out to her with his paw.

" Good to know. Because I love you as well Botan." Kurama replied as he and she leaned in and kissed each other.

even though he stayed in his were-fox form the rest of the night and after he treated Botan's wounded foot and after she told her boss that the creature was Kurama, both Botan and Kurama went back to Botan's home in the spirit world, away from the palace, and spent the night together.

The next morning, Kurama discovered that the curse was truly broken and that he could still transform to his Youko form and his human side.

" I bet your really happy about that aren't you love?" Botan asked as she came up behind him and hugged him.

" Yes. Very. Now I can say I have one less thing to worry about." Kurama replied as he turned around and put his arms around his mate.

" Oh, what the other thing? I know one is your secret about you hiding the fact your demon from your mother." Botan asked as she started to rub Kurama's well built chest.

" Telling my mother about my new girlfriend." He answered.

" Kurama!"

But that was as far as she got to say before her mate kissed her the way he did last night.

THE END

Please Review:)


End file.
